Song of love
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Una coleccion de song fics dedicados exclusivamente a kai y takao, espero que los disfruten dedicado a mi familia de
1. Angel

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic de bey blade (para variar , ¿ que no se escribir otra cosa? ¬¬) bueno este es un capitulo de una serie de song fics sobre los sentimientos de takao y kai, espero que les guste, la cancion es "angel" de Belinda...

___________________________________________________

Capitulo 1

Angel

___________________________________________________

_**Aquí estoy  
Tú también  
Aunque sea en la imaginación**_

El chico de cabellos y ojos azul tormeta caminaba por las calles desoladas de la gran ciudad de tokio, eran mas de las 11 pm , pero eso a el no le importaba, ese dia no habia soportado mas... no podia callar mas los sentimientos que tenia guardados desde hace tanto tiempo... tenia que dejarlos salir.. pero como?, la persona que amaba lo odiaria si llegase a saber lo que el angel tormenta tenia que decirle.... pero... ya no podia mas, le dolia mas... el solo imaginarlo cerca de el y no tenerlo al abrir los ojos....

  
_**Esta vez  
Quiero ser  
La luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina**_

Ese dia habia decidido decirle todo lo que sentia, no podia esperar mas para tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo , sentir que jamas se iría de su lado.... el hecho de que ese dia Kai les habia informado que regresaria a Rusia le habia roto el corazon... no podia dejarlo irse lejos de el ... no ahora que por fin habia logrado aclarar los sentimientos que tenia hacia el....

  
_**Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Sé que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soñar.**_

Mucho tiempo llevaban de conocerce y sin saber como... Takao se habia enamorado lentamente del chico de hielo... cada mirada fría que le profesaba , lo hacia quererlo mas, cada regaño o dureza para con el , lo hacia salir adelante... todo lo qué el decía a hacia lo hacían amarlo mas... ¿cuando se enamoro de el? .. ni saberlo... solo sabia que un día despertó deseando verlo, sentirlo, algo que nunca le había pasado, Kai había dejado una huella en el , imborrable, aunque el sabia que jamás le correspondería , soñaba con el cada noche, desde el día en que lo conoció......

_**  
Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que est  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

Sin saber como llego caminando hacia un parque totalmente desolado.. estaba cansado por su caminata nocturna y se dirigio hacia unos columpios que estaban en un claro de la arboleda, cual fue su sorpesa al encontrar a alguien mas que se estaba meciendo sutilmente en uno de esos columpios, al acercarse mas su sopresa aumento al ver que quien estaba alli era precisamente el sujeto de su afecto-

- debe ser un sueño. jjajaja- takao dijo bajamente- de nuevo estoy soñando con el , es imposible que el estuviera aqui- pero su risa se volvio una tristeza profunda al ver que el chico no se movia, como si estuviera sumergido en sus propios pensamientos...

se acerco silenciosamente a donde kai se encontraba , por detras, el bicolor no se dio cuenta de su presencia , y takao pudo ver que los ojos de kai denotaban una inmensa tristeza ...

- por que-... kai dijo como un susurro sorprendiendo al moreno- por que no evitaste que dijera eso... esperaba que me detuvieras pero no lo hiciste... por que...- y sin contenerce mas se tamo la cara con ambas manos comenzando a sollozar muy bajamente-

_**  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

Takao se acerco por detrás a kai tratando de escuchar mas de lo que aquel chico estaba murmurando...

- si tan solo... una sola palabra tuya hubiera hecho que cambiara mi opinion con respecto a ir a Rusia... si me hubieras dado una sola mirada .. seguramente nunca te hubiera dejado solo... pero no lo hiciste... solo me miraste friamente y diste la media vuelta ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-... por eso he decidido regresar a Rusia.- les decia el chico bicolor a sus compañeros de equipo-

.- pero Kai¡¡¡- dijo Max- no puedes irte ahora, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que somos un equipo?-

- pero mas importante somos tus amigos ,.- la voz de Kenny se hizo presente-

- ya tome una desicion...y....- El chico Hiwatari no pudo continuar por que unos ojos azules tormenta se posaron sobre el con una mirada fria, una que nunca se espero poder ver en esa persona, y le dieron ganas de correr tras el cuando Takao le dio la espalda y salía por la puerta azotándola, para que luego se le escuchara golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas y salir corriendo del hotel donde se encontraban....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

_**  
Tu sello de amor  
Lo llevo en la piel  
Ser sólo amigos, no es fácil,   
Despertar es un dolor  
Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
Y aún espero.**_

Takao se estremecio al escuchar lo que el bicolor estaba diciendo , y aun más cuando kai sollozo mas fuerte dejando ver hermosas lagrimas cristalinas rodando por sus mejillas... al ver esto takao no resistio mas.. queria consolarlo .. tenerlo cerca y decirle por fin lo mucho que lo amaba, puesto que ya no podia resistir el hecho de que kai solo lo considerara como un amigo..., lentamente se puso delante suyo.. kai levanto su nublada vista y se sorprendio al ver a takao en frente de el ... kai se levanto del columpio y trato de decir algo pero desgraciadamente no pudo, su garganta estaba hecha nudo, penso que el tener a takao enfrente de el debia ser una vision, seguramente el verdadero takao estaria odiandolo ,,,, pero de pronto takao se lanzo a su cuello y lo abrazo fuertemente como temiendo que se alejara de el y fuera una vision.... en la cual takao lo abrazaba y lo detenia rogandole que no lo dejara solo... kai no pudo evitar sentirse bien asi que unció al moreno por la cintura pegandolo mas a su cuerpo... y tomando su barbilla le dio un dulce beso, takao se sorpendio mucho por el gesto pero disfruto el momento .. no podia creer que kai lo besara de esa forma... pero regreso a la realidad cuando el beso fue roto.....

_**  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿Cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuándo se hará realidad?**_

- kai...- el moreno trato de hablar pero las palabras no se daban...

- ... tu... estabas aqui...- solo atino a decir kai al darse cuenta de que eso no habia sido un sueño-

Kai se dio media vuelta dandole la espalda al moreno... y avanzo unos pasos, mientras takao solo lo miraba como adormilado,...

- yo lo siento.... debes estarme odiando... pero....- su mirada se oculto tras unos mechones de cabello- yo ya sabia que tu no me amabas...- y amenazo con irse pero takao lo detuvo tomandole el brazo...

_**  
Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que est  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

-kai... no te vayas...- dijo takao casi como un susurro- no me dejes solo otra vez...- y diciendo esto lo abrazo por la cintura por detras , recargando su cabeza en la espalda del chico bicolor - yo... no te odio...-

Kai se volteo lentamente solo para ver que takao tenia unas lagrimas saliendo de sus zafiros, mientras en su mirada se denotaba el mismo sentimiento que Kai le profesaba, esa vision... no sabia como se habia enamorado de Takao, al principio simplemente queria alejarse de el por considerarlo un vil chico... pero muy en el fondo empezo a sentir un afecto por el chico de la tormenta... cada sonrisa , cada gesto lo memorizaba en silencio... pero al principio no podia negar que se alejaba de el por parecerle absurdo el amor que le tenia.. "el amor se vuelve tu debilidad (1)" esa frase resonaba cada vez que pensaba en el.. pero se borraba automaticamente al verlo frente a el.... muchas veces sintio que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y lo unico que queria era abrazar a su dulce moreno y besarlo para que jamas se fuera de su lado... mas se contenia... pues sabia que si lo hacia ... todo se echaría a perder y jamas podria acercarse nuevamente....

  
_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte mas  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mí algo más**_

- Kai... yo...- Takao trataba de articular una oracion pero por alguna extraña razon , un frio indescriptible lleno su pecho para luego congelar su garganta ,,, haciendo que le faltara el aire al tener tan cerca a kai... pero el sabia que era correspondido... pero '¿ como extenuarle lo que el sentia ? esa vendria siendo la parte mas dolorosa y dificil... se separo de el mientras que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de sombras .. kai al sentir que se alejaba se dio la vuelta solo para observar la figura ensombrecida del moreno....

Los minutos pasaron como si fueran horas ... ambos se quedaron estaticos... ya era la media noche y la luna estaba iluminando el cielo en lo alto... dándole a ambos.. a la vista del otro un aura color plata ...

- Tengo miedo de perderte... de no verte mas- por fin takao pudo decir algo rompiendo el horrible silencio que se habia formado entre ambos - por lo que mas quieras no me dejes solo... yo ....te amo...- al decir esto sus mejillas tomaron una coloracion rosada.. pero aun mas cuando alzo la vista y se encontro con los rubies de kai... los cuales lo miraban tan amorosamente .. que juraria que era otra persona... aun mas cuando kai en un rapido movimiento lo abrazo acercandolo mas a su cuerpo y besando su cabello le susurro a su oido...

- Yo tambien te amo... y juro que no me separare de ti- mientras acercaba sus labios a los del moreno y ambos se unian de nuevo en un beso pero esta vez fue de entrega total mientras que ambos estaban felices por que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos-

_**  
Es bello secreto  
Mi corazón guardar  
Todo lo he soñado  
Y era contigo  
Aquí estoy,  
Tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe  
**_

**_- ya no mas sueños- _**

**_- ya no mas dolor-_**

**_- Estaremos juntos... mientras las flamas de nuestro amor vivan-_**

- aishiteru takao- dijo el bicolor mientras que besaba su mejilla-

- Aishiteru kai...mi koi- 

y ambos se internaron en la oscuridad del parque mientras que de sus blades un fenix y un dragon se entrelazaban entre ello formando uno......

____________________________________________________________

Nancy: bueno aqui termina el primer songfic de este fic, espero que les alla gustado n-n, por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios, nos vemos n_n


	2. In the end

**in the End**

sinopsis: cuando tu corazon siente el dolor y crees que solamente la muerte te salvara... piensalo bien... puedes llegar a arrepentirte de tus acciones....

Advertencia: one-shot Fic Angst, yaoi, dark Kai/taka....suicidio....

**Si tú te vas **

**Mi alma se va **

**Se va como el sol **

**Cuando llega la noche **

**Si tú te vas es mi vida la que se va **

**No no no **

**Quédate un momento **

**Y congelemos el tiempo en el reloj **

**Como un pacto eterno de amor **

**Entre los dos ...**

**IN THE END::::**

_**Si ya no estás aqu**_

_**Mi vida es diferente **_

_**Si ya no estás aqu**_

_**Traspaso entre la gente **_

_**Soy caminante vagando sin prisa **_

(Takao-chan POV)

Lo se ... mi alma no puede mas...ya he soportado lo suficiente en este mundo... la verdad quisiera ya dejarlo sin llevarme nada mas que recuerdos vagos, mas se que eso es imposible...¿para que vivimos si al fin y al cabo estamos destinados a morir despues de haber saboreado la desdicha y el dolor?....¿por que ?.....¿desde cuando?....preguntas sin respuesta inundan mi cabeza cada dia... cada noche... a cada momento cada vez que veo el final... aquel final cuando me dijiste adios.....

Muchas personas pasaron por mi tratando de aliviar el dolor de mi corazon... mas nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti... queria hacerme a la idea de que solamente estaba encaprichado contigo... que no era mas que un amor adolescente que olvidaria pronto... que equivocado estaba...

_**En el vacío en que escondí tus caricias **_

_**Donde no existe rencor ni malicia **_

_**Donde suelo ir a morir **_

Me di cuenta de que tu eras mi mundo, mi vida, que esto que sentia por ti no era pasajero, era real, y lo unico que lograba era lastimarme mas... no podia vivir mas sin ti... cada noche evocaba tu recuerdo aspirando la debil escencia que se desvanecia sobre mi almohada con forme el tiempo pasaba... olia a ti... como tantas otras nohes que compartimos juntos...

_**Presiento labios cerrados para no invocar recuerdos **_

_**Manos atadas para no arriesgar deseos **_

_**Tomar prestado por amor correr el riesgo **_

_**Romper distancias para sobornar al tiempo **_

__

Lo he decidido, si no te tengo no hay otra razon para vivir ... si tu supieras cuanto te amo... cuanto te anhelo , que mi corazon se muere cada vez que pienso en ti, y ahora estoy aqui.... en esta oscura habitacion... recostado sobre tu aroma... mirando tu fotografia.... en completa soledad y calma... afuera hay un silencio de muerte.... dentro tambien...para que negarlo... las soledad se ha convertido en algo tan normal en mi, de ti aprendi a ser retraido , a no mostrar tan facilmente mis sentimientos, desgraciadamente , desde que te fuiste , mi coraza ya es impenetrable... ah¡¡ si me vieras... solo soy una sombra de lo que solía ser... Rei y max decian que mi mirada ya no tiene ese brillo tan peculiar, que mi voz era dura y cortante, como lo era la tuya, ... me doy vuelta hacia la comoda para mirar mis silueta en la oscuridad... enfrente del espejo, pero entre estas penumbras un objeto brilla, se bien lo que es, dias antes ya lo habia ocupado para dejar marcado mi cuerpo con cicatrices profundas ...

_**Ven, corazón que ya no siente es porque ojos ya no ven **_

_**Hoy te quiero de rehén **_

_**Si ya no estás aqu**_

_**Mi vida es diferente **_

_**Si ya no estás aqu**_

_**Traspaso entre la gente **_

Mi tocata funebre empieza a sonar, ...hoy hace seis meses que me abandonaste y no he vuelto a saber de ti ¿que estaras haciendo mi amor?... ¿tendras idea de lo que planeo hacer?.... no lo se ... pero solo espero que estes feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.... no puedo resistirlo, cristales de agua ruedan por mis mejillas, lloro pero...¿para que ? ¿ por que?... solo lloro para mi, .. tomo aquel metal frio por el filo, ... no me inmuto al sentir como la carne de mis manos es penetrada por esa daga metalica..... hilos de sangre recorren mi brazo y mi mano mientras lo observo absorto.... con mi mano libre desabotono los primeros dos botones de mi ropa,,,, se lo que viene ya nada puedo hacer, aunque lo quisiera mi cuerpo no me responde.... coloco la punta del elemento de mi destruccion sobre el unico punto seguro de mi cuello... nada me detiene... en ese momento el telefono sueña incansable....sonrio cinicamente, seguramente la persona del otro lado de la linea no tiene ni idea de lo que hago, o las circunsatncias en las que me hallo... no me importa... dejo que suene, mientras vuelvo a mi asunto inconcluso... trago duro y hundo el frio metal exactamente en la mitad de mi cuello, suelto el objeto de mi muerte ahora manchado de carmesi sobre la alfombra, la corteza escarlata comienza a salir rapidamente, me mareo un poo y me sostengo de la mesa de noche... entonces ... el telefono deja de sonar y escucho algo que me corta el poco aliento que me queda.....

_**Soy caminante vagando sin prisa **_

_**En el vacío en que escondí tus caricias **_

_**Donde no existe rencor ni malicia **_

_**Donde suelo ir a morir **_

" Me he dado cuenta de que te adoro... que te amo... no puedo vivir sin ti, muchas personas han tratado de hacer que te olvide pero ninguna ha llenado elv acio que tu dejaste... las mañanas y las noches son frivolas sin tu calor, ni tus sonrisas, he aprendido a sonreir contigo... espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que me dejes corregir el error que cometi...te adoro.. "

_**Decreto, ojos callados para no encallar misterios ** _

_**Beso francés que es como antídoto y veneno **_

_**Como un prejuicio restaurando otro desprecio **_

_**Cobrando deuda reclamando entre lo ajeno **_

la Voz era muy reconocible, para mi el canto de un angel de mi muerte segura,,, mis morenas manos tratan inutilmente te tapar la abertura de mi cuello, mi piel se pone palida, mi vista se nubla... al sentir la sangre sobre mi cuerpo me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.... yo mismo me he puesto una venda sobre los ojos y ahora que mi adorado vuelve, yo me he destinado a irme... NOOOOO¡¡¡ trato de impedir con desesperacion que la vida se me escape de las manos.... mas es muy tarde, mas de medio minuto a pasado y siento mi cabeza estallar... me desplomo sobre un mar carmesi... logro susurrar tu nombre en la oscuridad, antes de caer en penumbras mortales.....

_**Ven, corazón que ya no siente es porque ojos ya no ven **_

_**Hoy te quiero de rehén **_

Un año ha pasado... me encuentro sentado sobre una piedra, a mis lados hermosos tulipanes y pensamientos crecen ...no se que hago aqui.... cuando desperte hace poco estaba aqui...., no recuerdo nada, de pronto imagenes de mi locura y de mi ser amado llegan de golpe a mi cabeza haciendo que piera el control.... recuerdo todo... se lo que hago... se donde estoy.... me levanto a observar la neblina de madrugada que se alza sobre mi... se escuchan pasos... lo miro... es el... pero... esta tan cambiado... su palida piel ahora es como la de un muerto... sus radiantes ojos carmin ahora lucen tristes y sombrios... viste un traje negro y trae tulipanes y pensamientos identicos a los de mi alrrededor ...

- Hola- me saluda inutilmente...

- hola que tal... le respondo pero se que no me escucha...-

-Te extrañe mucho... mi amor...- me susurra

- No sabes cuanto lo he hecho yo- mi voz suena como un susurro de viento en su oido...

- vine a traerte flores... tonto ... hace ya un año que no te veo y eso me ha hecho tomar una desicion....-

- Como?¡¡¡¡- pregunto incredulo sin esperar una respuesta...-

Veo absorto como saca de su traje una pequeña botella color azul tormenta , con un liquido del mismo tono en el.... el fino cristal cortado brilla a través de la neblina con un rocio que cae sobre ella... el destapa el frasco.... y sin que yo pueda hacer nada se bebe el contenido de un solo trago.... en mi condicion comprendo lo que ha hecho... nooo¡¡¡, como puede ser.... trato inutilmente de detenerlo... pero es tarde... observo como empieza a flaquear... noto que en sus ojos una chispa de felicidad vuelve a brillar mientras se desploma frente a mi ...

- ahora estaremos juntos... solo espero que aun sientas lo mismo que yo.... Takao...- dice con un hilo de voz mientras siente como sus fuerzas lo abandonan.... volteo justo cuando kai dando su ultimo esfuerzo logra acomodarse frente a la roca donde anteriormente me encontraba sentado.... me doy cuenta de lo que es... mi lapida... la señalización de mi locura y desesperanza ... me acerco tristemente a el y lo recuesto en mi regazo, lentamente abre los ojos y me ve... en su mirada se ve el augurio de una muerte segura... por eso razón logra verme.....

_**Si ya no estás aqu**_

_**Mi vida es diferente **_

_**Si ya no estás aqu**_

_**Traspaso entre la gente **_

- Takao.... eres tu.... mi vida...- coloca su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente -

- si kai... perdoname por....-

.- shh... dice acurrucandose contra mi mientras el liquido mortal termina su tarea- yo soy quien debe disculparse por mi culpa sufriste .. pero ya no mas... ahora ni la muerte nos separara.. estaremos juntos al fin....-

Observo como sus ojos carmin se cierran para nunca mas volverse a abrir, lo brazo mas fuertemente mientras de nuevo lloro en silencio... ¿llorar?... acaso puedo llorar en estas condiciones... no me interesa,,, solo quiero reconfortarlo , tenerlo para siempre asi... es como un segundo que quiero que se detenga para siempre.... pero desgraciadamente la neblina vuelve a espesar y veo vagamente como una luz se ve a lo lejos....

Soy caminante vagando sin prisa

En el vacío en que escondí tus caricias

Donde no existe rencor ni malicia

Donde suelo ir a morir

Coloco el cuerpo ahora frio de kai recostado sobre el piso... lo beso tiernamente como queriendome quedar con algo de su escencia ... camino por un sendero de tormenta que se abre a mi paso... no se a donde voy ... ni de donde vengo... solamente se que a donde vaya mis ser amado estara conmigo... aunque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable... por mi su vida acabo asi,,, yo quise que mi destino fuera ese ... mas ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un envidioso... no pense en los demas... en su sufrimientos... y por ello ha acabado en este desenlace...

- Takao?---.... ven.... una palida mano toma la mia mientras que alzo la vista y logro ver a kai... más radiante y hermoso que nunca, como un verdadero angel , sonriendome, ahora es el mismo de que me enamore, por el que sufri... ahora si estariamos juntos... me besa tiernamente aunque con uan pasion desenfrenada de dos amantes separados por la muerte... mas ahora reunidos para la eternidad....caminamos hacia una bella luz que se abre por aquel lugubre sitio, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad en nuestros corazones...

Ahora que lo pienso... he reflexionado mucho...despues de todo... nuestro destino era morir, y aunque a veces decidirmos adelantarnos a nuestros seres queridos... tarde o temprano todos tendremos ese final... aunque...solo el tiempo debe ser el juez de la vida de cada uno........por que si no puedes causar mas dolor del que apaciguas con tu partida... y te pierdes de tantas cosas hermosas que la vida puede ofrecer.....

_**Ese es el antídoto y veneno de mi cuerpo **_

_**Si tú no estás amor **_

_**Si ya no estás **_

mhhh.. sin comentarios solo dejen review... ya que estoy en mi racha dark y esperemos que no mate a nadie mas, aunque no preometo nada....

**OWARI**


	3. Sentimientos

**Song of love **

**"Feelings"**

**Song fiction number 3**

Un chico de cabellos azules como el mar se encontraba en aquella casa sola, como cada noche desde ese día en que el se fue...

- no sabes cuanto extraño tu presencia, pero pase lo que pase.. te seguire esperando...no me importa que me abandonaste por..ese.. al fin y al cabo nadie te llegara a amar tanto como yo...-

**[ELLA]  
Callada, aguardo tu llamada  
espero en celo tu llegada  
me abrazo fuerte a la almohada  
me embriago de su perfume  
que huele a nuestras noches de amor ....**

El chico se recosto en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, aquel cielo estrellado recordando las noches de pasion de las que muchas veces fue testigo..- aun recuerdo tu voz, tus caricias aquellas sonrisas que sabia que solo a mi me profesabas, por que te fuiste tan repentinamente?... en mi lecho aun se siente tu presencia junto a mi.. ah mi amor como te extraño...- el moreno hundio la cabeza en la almohada aspirando el dulce aroma que despedia aun... a pesar de la distancia.. a pesar del tiempo.... pero a l fin y al cabo.. el corazon que ama, puede seguir esperando hasta el final de los tiempos...

**[EL]  
Callada, perdonas con ternura  
todas mis locuras  
y aunque se que nada ignoras  
y que por mis errores lloras  
No soy capaz de cambiar......**

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad un chico de cabellos bicolor estaba en su departamento, hacia menos de dos dias que habia regresado a japon despues de una larga ausencia , que duro años, para el fue una total eternidad, apagando todas las luces salio al balcon, mirando el brillo de la luna azul...

- No se como.. regrese pensando solo en ti.. la ultima vez te deje por que no sabia lo que tenia, hasta que supe que en verdad te amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y todo por creer que el unico para mi era Yuriv.. te abandone sin mirar atras ignorando tus suplicas, no se si puedas perdonarme, todas las locuras que cometi.. pero lo que mas miedo me da es el hecho de que soy asi, y no se si pueda cambiar, aunque por ti, lo intentare y lo lograre... solo espero que mis sentimientos aun sean correspondidos, que no me odies por lo que te hice hace años, que aun .. puedas amarme..-

**  
[ELLA]  
y a pesar de todo,  
y a pesar de todo  
te sigo queriendo**

- maldicion ¡¡¡¡- gritaba un peliazul lanzando un jarron hacia la pared - maldito seas amado mio... me abandonaste , me humillaste y te burlaste de mi y yo ... mi corazon idiota sigue teniendote como una espina clavada en mi pecho, y por mas que lo he intentado no la puedo sacar..- lagrimas incontables surgieron de los ojos del peliazul mientras salia de la casa - no se por que , pero creo que esta noche necesito caminar, buscar el por que de que a pesar de todo...te sigo amando...- y el chico se dio a caminar por donde su corazón le dictaba...

**  
[EL]  
por tu sencillez,  
por tu timidez  
por tu alma blanca ......**

- Es verdad..- decia el Ruso mientras caminaba por la calles- tu fuiste el unico que siempre me apoyo, que supo lo que mi alma habia sufrido con el simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos , el que siempre me sonrio, que lleno mi vida de alegria, fui un idiota al dejarme llevar por mis deseos lujuriosos, por que al fin y al cabo tu me diste todo sin pedirme nada a cambio, y yo en cambio te abandone, ¿cuantas lagrimas incontables derramaste por mi?, tu pobre y pura alma debe haber sido rota por mi culpa ¿acaso no pudiste volar mas mi pequeño angel? ... no lo deseo, aunque mi corazon desee que esten rotas para que no puedas irte de mi, se que es muy grande la posibilidad de que alguien mas las haya curadocon amor, ... y si es asi... te deseo lo mejor y que el te de todo lo que yo te negue..aunque ahora se me parta el alma..-

**  
[ELLA]  
por tu buen amor,  
por tu gran valor  
[DUO]  
por que sé que nunca  
me darás la espalda**

-Ahora que lo pienso, cuando te fuiste supe muchas cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado, ja, que tristeza senti al ver que max y rei llevaban tan buena relacion, aunque claro siempre lo oculte, poco despues, uno de esos dias llegaron quienes pense que me odiaban, el primero fue Ozuma... declarandome su amor, me decía que me fuera con el para olvidarte que el se encargaria de curar mis alas rotas, para que pudiera volar de nuevo... y yo ... yo lo rechace, le conte que te esperaba y que a pesar de lo que hiciste tu no tenias la culpa, asi fue como te educaron, dejando todo de lado aunque para ti fuera lo mas preciado.. y el lo comprendio, pero me dijo que volveria, volveria para amarme si tu aun no regresabas y que no aceptaria un no por respuesta... lo mismo paso con Zeo, auqnue el fue mas brusco, vaya que se enfado cuando le conte sobre ti... me dijo que deberia odiarte por lo que me hiciste, que yo tenia derecho a hacer mi vida... lejos de tu recuerdo ,... y de tu amor...- el chico se recosto en el pasto de un viejo jardin, aquel jardin oculto de una vieja cazona, que ambos habian cultivado, en ese momento estaba abandonado, pero.. a pesar de eso, en un rincon , una azucena y una rosa blanca crecian unidas.. sin que nadie les diera el menor cuidado...

**  
[ELLA]  
y a pesar de todo,  
y a pesar de todo  
te sigo queriendo  
[EL]  
por tu timidez,  
por tu sencillez  
por tu alma blanca**

- se que debiste sufrir mucho...¿ como demonios enmiendo mi error... ni siquiera tengo el valor de ir a tu casa a buscarte a decirte lo mucho que te extrañe, que te amo, que me arrepiento de haberte dañado, a ti , al unico que jamas me dejo solo, que nunca me dio la espalda a pesar, de que yo siempre te la daba, de que no te amaba, como tu hubieses querido... te amo mi angel de tormenta, ahora me doy cuenta de eso, no puedo vivir sin ti, cada noche evocaba tu recuerdo, aspiraba tu aroma aunque estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia , deseaba tenerte a mi lado, pero luego la amargura, el miedo y la vergüenza me impedian verte, hablarte y amarte.. maldigo mi orgullo... volvere a ese jardin que juntos cultivamos, para recordarte por ultima vez...-

**  
[ELLA]  
por tu buen amor,  
por tu gran valor,  
[DUO]  
por que sé que nunca  
me darás la espalda**

- que maravilloso, al menos ellos si crecieron, sin cuidados , sin amor, pero al final juntos, como esas dos flores que están juntas aunque ninguno de los dos les dio los cuidados necesarios.. eso demuestra , que quiza, mi amor no esta tan infundado , que aun debo tener esperanza de que algun dia vuelvas, de que regreses a mi, si nos vemos algun dia, espero que no esquives mi mirada y busques la de el, por que solo entonces, sabre que todo fue en vano, y lo mejor seria irme a otro lugar para olvidar, por que francamente , lo unico que me mueve y mantiene vivo , es la esperanza de que me recuerdes y de que vuelvas a mi, algun dia...- y el chico se sento frente a las flores admirando su esplendor, que a pesar de la distancia y la adeversidad, estaban creciendo, igual que el amor en su corazon...-

-tu....- kai se quedo estatico al llegar al jardin y encontrar a Takao arrodillado, llorando ,f rente a esas flores que extrañamente crecian unidas , se acerco lentamente temiendo que fuera otra de sus ilusiones, que ese chico no estuviera alli...-

Takao sintio la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas , y lentamente volteo encontrandose con esos ojos carmin que tantas veces habia soñado volver a ver ... se quedo estatico, sin querer despegar la mirada del otro, al fin sorpresivamente kai tambien se arrodillo junto a el, y lo abrazo, como temiendo que fuera una ilusion...

- takao... si en verdad eres tu... perdoname, no quise hacerte esto... por favor, te amo....- dijo kai abrazando a takao quien no salia de su asombro...-

**[ELLA] te quiero,  
[EL] te quiero......**

**[ELLA]  
Te quiero  
[DUO]  
Te quiero .........  
[DUO]**

- kai... tu....- takao a penas podia articular palabra, pero antes que nada, queria ver si kai no le mentia asi que se separo de el dejandolo desconcertado..- vienes de nuevo a burlarte de mi , por que Yuriv ya te canso?...- la voz del moreno estaba quebrada - por favor contestame-

-Takao yo...- kai estaba estatico ¿como decirle lo que sentia despues de todo estos años de abandono?, como explicarle que aun lo queria , simplemente no habia palabras para explicar eso... no para el ruso japones...-

- entiendo...- Takao sintio como su alma se rompia, el silencio de parte del ruso significaba para el una afirmativa a sus mas grandes temores, a aquel que amaba con locura, ya nos entia lo mismo por el, sus hermosos ojos se arasaron de algrima, y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo , peor kai lo detuvo..-

- no, eso no era lo que queria decir, yo... solo regrese para ver si podias perdonarme pero si tu ya tienes a alguien mas no soy nadie para opacar tu felicidad, solo busco tu perdon, por que yo te ... sigo amando...por favor .. perodname...- y kai se acerco dulcemente a peliazul que temblaba a cada palabra , besando sus labios, sellando su confesión, con un beso de verdadero amor

**Callados, mas unidos que nunca  
más que nunca libres  
apartamos de la mente  
cualquier cosa que la gente**

**  
Diga de nosotros dos  
Y a pesar de todo,  
y a pesar de todo  
te sigo queriendo  
por tu sencillez,  
por tu timidez  
por tu alma blanca  
por tu buen amor  
por tu gran valor  
porque sé que nunca  
me darás la espalda**

**El beso fue largo y tierno, todo lo dijeron con aquel beso, púes al fin y al cabo, estar juntos era su destino, mas bien sabe el corazón cuando un amor es verdadero y por esa razon se niega a olvidar, lo único que sabemos es que si sigues a tu corazon, es posible que despues de tu sufrimiento, todo valga la pena....**

**  
y a pesar de todo,  
y a pesar de todo  
te sigo queriendo  
por tu sencillez,  
por tu timidez  
por tu alma blanca  
por tu buen amor,  
por tu gran valor  
por que sé que nunca  
me darás la espalda**

- Yo tambien te amo. .. no hay nada que perdonarte , ya has remediado todo volviendo a mi, como yo dije que lo harias, por que siempre te espere, nunca deje de pensar en ti, aunque se me partiera el alma, espere tu regreso, y al fin se me cumplio- el moreno le sonrio calidamente haciendo que el ruso comprendiera el por que se habia enamorado de el... por sus sonrisas, por su caracter,pero sobre todo por su apoyo y su amor incondicional...-

- te juro.... que jamas, me volvere a separar de ti y tratare de enmendar todo el daño que te hice... hasta que tus alas, esten listas para volar de nuevo.-

**  
Te quiero, te quiero  
te quiero, te quiero  
(ENDING)  
**

Y ambos amantes se quedaron entregandose en ese instante, para siempre, fundieron sus corazones sellando la promesa del amor que es capaz de pasar fornteras de tiempo y espacio, las alas de ambos, podrian volar juntas de ahora en adelante....

OWARI


	4. losing your heart

Hola a todos , espero que se encuentren bien, bueno, vengo con un nuevo capi de "song of love" esperando que les agrade, tambien les digo que este fic junto con **lazos de tormenta y destiny's wings esta nominado en los anime awards , como "mejor fic yaoi de bey blade" espero que si les agradan mis fics, puedan votar por mi en la dirección**

**(http:) awards. double-sense .net**

**  
recuerden quitar los paréntesis y los espacios n.n gracias, por su voto xDD de ante mano, ahora a contestar rr. n-n**

**Tsubaza Winner:** ay niña donde te has metido que hace meses que no se nada de ti o por fa vuelve que te extraño TToTT, ojala que este capitulo también te guste mucho n.n

**Anya :** muchas gracias por leer mi fic¡¡ gracias a ti puedo escribir por que siempre me estas dando ánimos, se que estuvo triste el capitulo , peor es por la racha de como me siento y en ese momento estaba deprimida pero gracias por tus hermosos comentarios yo voy a llorar de lo agradecida que estoy contigo, espero que este capi también te guste n.n-

**Aguila Fanel: **si tienes razón, a ti también te debo mucho, me das ánimos, y siempre lees todas mis historias, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, n.n, espero que esta vez tus expectativas también queden cubiertas n.n, cuídate mucho¡¡¡

**Oro Makoto:** Ahh mamá, en erio te gusto¡¡ TuT gracias, en serio, soy feliz , espero que Este capitulo también te guste y suerte con tus clases¡¡¡

* * *

_**"Song of Love"**_

**_Song-capther _**_** 4**_

**_Losing your heart_**

**_Perdiendo tu corazón_**

* * *

-Takao ya llegue- mencionaba un chico de cabellos bicolor , mientras que se recostaba en un lujoso sofá de piel, el cual daba a un gran ventanal, donde se apreciaba un jardín hermoso, Había sido un duro día, la empresa había ganado jugosas acciones en un lapso de una semana y eso había mantenido todo su tiempo ocupado, pero al fin esos negocios estaban terminados..ahora se sentía extraño, los últimos meses no le había puesto la debida atención a su querido ángel de tormenta... pero estaba motivado a cambiar eso...- ¿takao?- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta, algo no andaba bien... se levanto y estuvo a punto de ponerse a preguntar por todos lados en donde se encontraba el peliazul, pero una voz lo detuvo...

-aquí estoy kai... que bueno que llegas..- le menciono con una sonrisa al bicolor -

-que susto me diste , donde estabas, ?- pregunto el bicolor acercándose a el y robándole un beso- te extrañe-

- yo también . kai- menciono el moreno con un tono de voz que el chico ruso no supo diferenciar-

-¿estas bien?, te noto algo raro?.-

-si no es nada, mejor siéntate , vamos a comer. hace ya meses que no comemos juntos ¿no?- le respondió el peliazul a tiempo de que le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la cocina, kai se sentía extraño, algo sabia que no andaba bien, la manera tan distante de comportarse del peliazul no era normal en el...

**¿Porqué no te besé en el alma cuando aún podía?  
¿Porqué no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía?  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía,  
y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía. **

El moreno sirvió la comida y ambos se sentaron, lo mas extraño fue el hecho de que el moreno tenia una extraña mirada en su rostro, a pesar de las sonrisas que le dirigía al bicolor, su mirada denotaba dolor y tristeza, pero kai no sabia el por que de eso...nunca lo había visto de esa manera...o al menos no se había dado cuenta de eso... al terminar el moreno levanto todo y se dispuso a lavar los platos, mientras kai lo ayudaba y recogía la mesa.

-Takao...- kai lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello- ya acabe con todo mi trabajo , creo que ya puedo darte el tiempo que mereces.- el moreno solo se estremeció ante el contacto y lo beso en respuesta, con pasión, anhelo y deseo reprimido tanto tiempo, pero kai sabia que algo no andaba bien, sus besos no eran los mismos, no lo sentía igual, se lo atribuyo quizás a los meses que tuvo tanto trabajo...

-Takao...te amo...-decía kai a tiempo que paseaba sus manos por todo el pecho del moreno pero, esperaba que el moreno le respondiera de igual forma, mas sin embargo la reacción que tuvo no fue la esperada..

-no kai... tengo que terminar con esto...- menciono mientras que suavemente se soltaba de kai y se disponía a guardar los platos ya limpios, kai no dijo nada, pero era la primera vez que el se negaba , que lo rechazaba de esa forma, trato de que su cabeza aceptara ese pequeño hecho, y se fue a leer un rato..

Takao al terminar con sus labores se metió a la habitación que compartía con kai , mientras que lloraba en silencio... hacia ya tiempo que algo había cambiado en el... hacia tiempo que nos sentía lo mismo... ¿ que acaso era solo un juguete para hiwatari? cuantas veces paso las noches en vela aferrado a su almohada tratando de comprender el por que kai lo ignoraba , y no se preocupaba por el, hasta que llego un momento en que todo ese dolor cambio lo que en un principio había sentido por el, ahora solo deseaba que se diera cuenta por iniciativa propia , para que ambos pudieran acabar con la farsa que vivía, al fin y al cabo, ahora el corazón y la mente de takao estaban de acuerdo en que hiwatari ya no sentía nada por el...

**¿Cómo es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías?  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías, **

Kai por su parte se encontraba en su estudio, tratando inútilmente de poner atención a la lectura que se encontraba en sus manos, sin poder concentrarse debido al comportamiento extraño de takao, el no era así, el era hiperactivo, siempre con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta vez por alguna razón, no parecía el mismo, ¿que había sucedido? ¿por que no se había dado cuenta de eso?... indagando un poco en sus recuerdos encontró un pasaje de los meses anteriores...

Flash back

El chico blanco había regresado a su hogar pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, encontrándose con un moreno que lo esperaba despierto... lógico, el siempre se había preocupado por el por lo que le pudiera haber sucedido, ese día tenia muchos asuntos pendientes y no se había dado cuenta de la hora, después de ducharse entro en aquella habitación , donde un moreno lo esperaba, con la débil luz de la lámpara, recostado, mirando hacia el techo... sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro...

por su parte kai estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerle atención a esa clase de detalles , así que lo único que hizo fue darle un ligero beso en la mejilla al moreno ,y procedió a apagar la luz... sin palabras, sin movimientos, ese comportamiento no era normal.. pero el cansancio y la responsabilidad no dejaban cabida para nada mas en la mente del bicolor...

fin flash back

que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día,  
que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía.

Maldijo por lo bajo... ese día takao debió haber estado enfermo, siempre , antes de dormir el le preguntaba por su trabajo, por como le había ido en el día, el le contestaba y normalmente, la conversación terminaba ahogada entre gemidos y caricias de amor... no desde ese día... ¿por que no había dicho nada ante el repentino cambio?...¿acaso no le importaba?...

**Me dediqué a perderte  
y no sentí momentos que se han ido para siempre.  
Me dediqué a no verte  
v me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme,  
y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre,  
y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. **

Tratando de recordar, buscando, necesitaba encontrar la causa para el comportamiento del moreno ¿donde había quedado ese dulce niño que siempre lo abrazaba al llegar a casa?... ¿aquél que siempre sabia que decir cuando a el no le quedaban esperanzas?... ¿Esa persona que amaba con todo su corazón, aunque no lo demostrara?...y de pronto... otro recuerdo llego a su mente...

flash back

-no kai por favor...- decía el moreno entre gemidos, mientras que las manos del bicolor viajaban por todo su cuerpo...- no,... estoy cansado...-

-vamos, takao... no te resistas , yo se que lo deseas, que ME deseas...-

- pero... no... no quiero¡¡¡- decía entre sollozos ahogados por gemidos de placer, se había hecho la firme resolución de no entregarse mas a kai, hasta que el demostrara que lo amaba , y que no solo lo usaba, pero de nueva cuenta.. su cuerpo lo traicionaba, era verdad , deseaba a kai con toda su alma, pero... no de esta forma, no de la manera salvaje, por puro deseo carnal, si no que en verdad quería sentirse querido... y de nuevo, su voluntad se vino abajo al dejarse abrazar por kai,.......

Takao se levanto sintiéndose usado, sucio, el lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero la actitud de kai le decía que solo quería su cuerpo, y no lo amaba de verdad, y eso le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma, siempre trataba de hablar con el, pero kai lo ignoraba argumentando que hablarían en la noche por que tenia mucho trabajo, pero cuando Takao esperaba la hora para que kai llegara, siempre acababa ahogado entre los brazos y caricias de kai... sin dignarse a hablar de frente con el sobre lo que sentía... además, parecía que a el tampoco le importaba, .... quizás, era hora de dejar todo de lado, ¿de que servia vivir una mentira?... miro hacia la cama , observando el rostro de kai mientras que este dormía, y lagrimas de dolor , con sollozos sofocados comenzaron a salir , despertando a kai, quien lo miro adormilado...

-takao? que tienes por que no duermes?- dijo kai tallándose un ojo tratando de enfocar al moreno que ahora le daba la espalda...

- ahh.. no.. nada solo iba.. al baño..- dijo takao simulando una voz normal cuando lo que quería era gritar...-

- esta bien, no te desveles, mañana voy al trabajo muy temprano, quizás regrese tarde..-

-ok..- dijo el moreno mientras que volvía a acurrucarse en el pecho de kai aun con los ojos humedecidos, - kai.. te amo..- pero el bicolor no lo escucho ya que de nuevo el cansancio le había ganado la partida sin saber que el moreno necesitaba de su apoyo...

Kai se levanto, era hora de ir a trabajar, acurruco al moreno en la cama tocando su rostro mientras dormía, pero al darle un leve beso en la mejilla noto un sabor salado... ¿acaso había llorado?.. estaba a punto de despertarlo para preguntarle, pero su celular sonó, dándole a entender que se le hacia tarde... ya seria en la noche....

fin del flash back

Me dediqué a perderte.  
Me dediqué a perderte.

Una lagrima cruzo su rostro blanco ¿por que no le había dado mas importancia al moreno en vez de a sus negocios?... después de eso olvido el incidente y no le pregunto sobre las lagrimas derramadas... un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió ¿el era el responsable?... pero ahora bruscamente se levando de donde se encontraba tocándose el pecho, sintiendo un dolor en el ¿acaso lo estaba perdiendo?... perdiendo a su moreno, el único que lo saco de la soledad y oscuridad en las que se encontraba?

**¿Porqué no te llené de mí cuando aún había tiempo?  
¿Porqué no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo?  
Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego,  
te dejé para luego, este maldito dejo. **

- Takao?...- pregunto temeroso al entrar en la habitación oscura, buscando hablar con el, no quería perderlo , se negaba, si el había sido el causante ...el podía remediarlo..- takao?...-

Buscando a tientas logro divisar al moreno sentado en la cama con la miraba baja, mirando al pido, sin hacer un solo movimiento...

-Takao..- volvió a llamar el bicolor , logrando que el moreno lo mirara de reojo sin mover un solo músculo...-

-que quieres?...- le pregunto cortantemente el moreno.. ya estaba cansado de disimular..- te dije que estaba cansado...-

Un dolor el el pecho del bicolor lo golpeo de repente, jamás takao le había hablado en ese tono, peor aun ¿como era posible que pensara que solo quería hacer el amor con el?...

- Takao escucha yo solo quiero hablar...- menciono el bicolor mientras que se sentaba a su lado, y trataba de tomar la mano del moreno pero este la aparto bruscamente, suspirando y levemente sorprendido por la acción , el bicolor procedió a hablar...- ¿que es lo que te pasa takao? ¿ por que estas extraño?-

- ahh ahora si te apetece hablar?- dijo dispuesto a acabar con esto de una vez por todas...- pues resulta que yo ya me canse de escuchar kai... nadie me escucha nunca... así que ahora deseo dormir, ya que mañana volveré a casa de mi abuelo...-

Esta noticia le cayo como balde de agua helada al bicolor, ¿en serio lo iba a abandonar?.. no podía, no lo dejaría¡¡¡.

- no takao, no puedes irte¡¡¡- la voz de kai estaba quebrada-

-claro , ya me canse de que siempre le prestes más atención a todo menos a mí, de que solo me uses para satisfacer tus deseos, de tus olvidos, de tus caprichos, ya .. ya no puedo... basta¡¡¡- el moreno se encontraba llorando de desesperación, aun lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero en esos momentos el estaba convencido de que el bicolor ya no sentía lo mismo que el... y así se le partiera el alma tenia que dejarlo, pro el bien de los dos...

- no te dejare ir, takao por favor, si yo fui el culpable de tu decisión por favor perdóname nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.. por favor... no me dejes...- kai desesperado abrazo al moreno, quien se quedo perplejo, de nuevo su corazón dio un vuelco, si no se soltaba rápido del agarre del bicolor acabaría por ceder de nuevo... y era lo que menos quería, no, no permitiría que el amor infinito que le tenia a kai opacara la verdad, la realidad...

-¿para que quieres que me quede?... si yo se que tu ya no me amas?....-

**   
Me dediqué a perderte  
y no sentí momentos que se han ido para siempre.  
Me dediqué a no verte  
v me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme,  
y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre,  
y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. **

- como puedes decir eso, te adoro takao, te amo con todo mi corazón, si tu me dejas , no se que haría sin ti... por favor-

-kai... tu... ya no se si creerte...- el moreno inconcientemente estaba correspondiendo al abrazo de kai, lo que en un principio fue un intento de escapatoria se estaba convirtiendo en una cadena que lo ataba mas al joven...

-por favor... dame una oportunidad, de demostrarte que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti, perdona mis desplantes mis abandonos, perdóname pero , es que nunca debí haber aceptado el puesto de presidente de Biovolt.. solo me alejó de ti...-

Takao no poda creer lo que escuchaba, ¿en verdad kai lo amaba o era solo otra treta para retenerlo a su lado?... estaba confundido, pero algo en su corazón el decía que el bicolor no estaba mintiendo y por un leve instante aquella esperanza del corazón de takao volvió a surgir, ¿debía darle otra oportunidad?.... estaba pensando en eso, pero su aliento y sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir los labios de kai en los suyos en un beso dulce, como hacia tanto tiempo no se lo daba, Takao trato de separarse , pero poco a poco cedió correspondiendo al beso e kai, abrazándolo por el cuello, probando la sal de las lagrimas de kai, quizás, solo quizás , debía darle una ultima oportunidad.,..

- ¿cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- pregunto takao al romper el beso recargándose en el pecho de su amor.- ¿Como se que ya no me vas a lastimar?..-

-por que si lo vuelvo a hacer, ten por seguro que podrás irte, y a mi no me quedaría nada, prefiero mil veces morir que tener que vivir día a día sin tenerte a mi lado-

-esta bien...- el brillo volvió a los ojos de takao solo por un momento- una última oportunidad, por que yo siempre he sabido perdonar....-

Y amos se fundieron en un abrazo, simple pero cargado de emociones, dolor, pasión, amistad, rencor, amargura, llanto, pero sobre todo, fidelidad, esperanza, amor y perdón, por que sin ellas tengan por seguro que ni siquiera una vida juntos podría funcionar... como una noche de entendimiento... y dos almas que se unen , perdonadas, castas, y con una promesa que ni la muerte puede romper...

**Me dediqué a perderte.  
Me dediqué a perderte**

* * *

**finito, ahh que horror¡¡ de nuevo mi angst romance, pero esta vez , como a mi gusto takaito perdona a todos , pues, perdonar al amor de su vida es sumamente fácil cuando te demuestra que en verdad le importas n.n, dejen RR, y no se olviden de votarnos en los anime awards , sayonara¡¡¡**


End file.
